My Very Frustrating Life
by AJane923
Summary: You may know them as the Volturi. But what goes on inside that castle of theirs? Do they walk around stiffly in dark cloaks all the time? Of course not. From Jane's point of view, learn what really goes on in their lives! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**The Name's Jane**

**Hey this is my first story so please review and enjoy C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

I walked serenely into the throne room. All eyes were on me. Even Felix and Demetri stopped tackling for a second to stare.

"Jane," Aro breathed.

"Master," I addressed him.

"Are they…" Aro questioned.

"Taken care of," I answered.

Aro carefully stepped down from his throne and grasped my hand. His milky red eyes bored into mine.

"I… see. Very well," Aro dismissed. "Alec! Bring lovely Jane back to her room."

I smirked at Alec as he replied, "Yes, master."

"What did I tell you?" I questioned him. "I took care of them well."

Alec rolled his eyes and replied, "We'll see."

* * *

As soon as we arrived at my room, I began to inform Alec about the details of my trip.

"…and then I arrived in front of the Cullens and I completely took out the newborns and they were so confused and…

I stopped when I realized that Alec was frowning and not paying attention to my story.

"Er… Alec??? Why are you not paying attention?!" I yelled at him.

Alec didn't answer. God, having a brother is so frustrating!

"ALEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Yes, Jane, what is it?" Alec asked me.

I stared at him incredulously. "Is something… bothering you?"

"NO!" Alec yelled, then calmed down. "I mean… I have to get back to my room… er… Aro needs me…"

I stared at him as he quickly backed out of my room.

* * *

I fumed silently in my room for a few seconds. _What's SO important that he can't listen to me??? What a liar. Aro doesn't have any errands for him! He can't…_

I walked out of my room and bumped into Felix. He smirked at me.

"Something wrong, Miss. Spoiled Brat?" He teased lightly, not acknowledging my bad mood.

This struck a nerve.

"Pain," I said in a monotone.

Felix screamed and howled as I used my power on him. He writhed on the hard marble ground in agony as I stared down at him coldly.

"Don't bother me. I'm not in the mood." I said as I left him on the ground. I walked off, cape swishing behind me.

_I really hope that you guys liked it; I've always wanted to create a story about Jane and Alec that involved their true emotions and what their personalities are supposedly like! I'll write a next chapter if I get at least three positive comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got three positive comments! In one day! I hope you like the next chapter! Sorry if the last one was a bit short! I'll try to make it longer next time! :-P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; Stephenie Meyer does!**

**I Cannot Believe This**

After torturing Felix, I went on a mission to find Aro. I found him talking to Gianna in the throne room. I heard parts of their conversation.

"My dear… take a vacation… mumble mumble." Aro said to Gianna.

"But… but… master… I mumble mumble." Gianna protested.

Aro looked at me. He motioned for Gianna to leave and she left, shoulders slightly slumping downwards.

"You wished to see me, Jane?" He asked.

"Yes master. My brother is acting… strange. Distracted. Like something is bothering him."

"What do you mean?" Aro questioned me.

"For instance, I was talking to Alec when he got all distracted and left my room. I had to take my anger out on Felix."

Just then, Felix's head popped into the throne room and glared at me. He then shifted his glance to Aro and addressed him.

"Master, Jane has been taking out her random anger on me." He whined, trying to keep a straight face. "She used her aggressive power on me for no reason at all!"

I hissed at him. Aro looked at our pissed off faces and requested our hands.

"Felix, next time please refrain from making snide comments when Jane is in a bad mood." He decided. "There are consequences."

Aro smiled at me. Ha. I'm still Aro's favorite. _Serves him right for calling me a spoiled brat._ I thought.

Felix went off to sulk. He glared at me one last time. I smirked back.

"Now, as for you, my dear, I have arranged a shopping trip in New York City with Heidi!" Aro smiled innocently.

I scowled. "But-master! Aro!" I protested.

"Run along now, Jane. I hope you work things out with your brother!" Aro cheerfully dismissed.

* * *

I ran off, resigned. _Ugh!_ I thought. _Shopping trips are horrible! And with Heidi! In New York City!_

"Heidi!" I yelled. "We're going shopping!"

I opened the door to Heidi's room and stopped cold at what I saw. Oh. My. God.

_Yeah! Second chapter up! And a cliffy ending! If I can get three more positive comments, I'll post another chapter up tomorrow or next Friday! ~OOOOOOHH~ Don't you want to know what Jane saw?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! I just felt like writing another chapter so there better be a lot of reviews, good or bad. I enjoy any criticism! C:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

**WTF?!?!?!**

After the initial shock, I started yelling my head off. What was going on here? Why was my brother throwing Heidi's stuff everywhere? More importantly, why?! And, most importantly, WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?!

"Alec! What do you think you are doing?" I yelled. "Why is Heidi's stuff everywhere?!"

"Jane!" Alec exclaimed, surprised. He closed the open door and started to whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"What the-" I yelled. "Why are you trashing Heidi's room?"

Heidi's beloved designer clothes were everywhere and her priceless jewelry was in pieces. Heidi's treasured body-size Venetian mirror was shattered. Her bed was upside-down.

"I was trying to find something!" Alec responded lamely.

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of England."

"Er… fine! Heidi broke up with me!" Alec roared. "Happy, twerp?"

I stared at Alec. Alec and Heidi were… DATING?! How could I not know about this? Alec is my twin BROTHER!

I calmed down. Fine. At least I know why he acted so weird before. Argh! Even Heidi didn't tell me. Well. If that's how they want to play with me, I will make sure that Aro hears about this!

Alec didn't reply. His eyes just bugged out like he was saying, _Oh, crap I'm in trouble._

"Please, sister. Whatever you do, don't tell Aro!" Alec begged. "Or Heidi!"

"What do I get?" I asked pointedly. Ahhh… blackmail was fun.

Alec sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, for starters, convince Aro _not_ to make me go to New York City to shop with Heidi. I'll tell you if I need anything else. Thanks Alec! You're awesome!" I cheerily exclaimed.

Then, I skipped out of the room. I left Alec behind me, dazed and very, very annoyed.

"Oh!" I stopped. "By the way, Aro's going to find out someday sooner or later!"

I smiled coldly. Then, I went off to bother Felix. And Demetri. But then I saw the last person I wanted to see. Heidi.

_Yay yay yay! I finished another chapter! Jane is evil… but intriguing! I can't wait to write another chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! 3 in a day! Jane is calm now… but they say it's always calm before a storm…**

**Disclaimer: You get the drill. I don't own any characters in this story.**

**Danger Alert**

I was skipping and humming to myself when I saw her. Heidi. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._ I thought to myself. Ah, as dumb as humans were, they still had a few good phrases.

"Heidi!" I exclaimed, feeling mischievous. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Heidi's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. _Fine. _I thought. _We'll just have to do this the hard way._

"Really, Heidi?" I asked innocently. "If you had any secrets, you always tell me _right_?

I smiled sweetly, but Heidi wasn't buying any of it. I scowled. I had to save Alec, who was still in Heidi's room.

"Whatever Jane," Heidi said. "I need to make sure I look good for my 'tour'. I need to get to my room."

"Heidi!" I yelled. "Hmm… you know what? Heidi, we have to go shopping together in New York City. Aro's orders."

"WHAT?!" Heidi yelled. "With-you?! Ugh. You know what? I am _so _complaining."

_Oh, and one other thing. _I thought. _Get away from my brother! _

Of course I didn't say that. Heidi flipped her hair and walked toward her room. Alec had heard us and had gotten away.

"Oh!" I said and pretended that I had forgotten something. "By the way, I saw Felix going into your room earlier. Was that planned?"

Ha. Stupid Heidi. Her eyes bulged and she ran into her room and SCREAMED. I walked away calmly. Ha. Felix was _so _getting it. I smirked.

* * *

Suddenly, I spotted Aro talking to Marcus and Caius.

"Jane," Marcus called in his deep monotone. Poor Marcus. He never really got over Didyme.

I walked over cautiously, but kept my face blank. Never show emotions. They can only weaken you.

"Jane," Caius said. "The Cullens are coming to visit."

WHAT?!

_ Okay, I know that it's pretty lame and that it's a bad cliffhanger but I need a break for a while… haha wonder what Jane's gonna do to the poor Cullens! She's very opinionated!_


	5. Chapter 5

**More Jane!!! Isn't she awesome? She's so interesting! I love writing about her! PLEASE review! Or Jane goes wacko!**

**Golden-Eyed Freaks**

As I went around the castle at midnight, bored, I suddenly heard noises coming from Alec's room.

"You freak!" I heard Heidi's voice. "You just HAD to trash my room and my designer beauties, didn't you?! And my beautiful jewelry! And my handcrafted mirror! How am I supposed to know if I look pretty or not anymore?!"

I sighed. Heidi was so shallow sometimes. She was going to get it someday.

Alec sighed, too. "Heidi, what makes you think I trashed your room?"

"I don't know!" Heidi yelled stupidly. "It was either you or Felix and I needed someone to blame!" (_O_O weirdo…_)

"Well," Alec said. "I saw Felix coming out of your room earlier today…"

This conversation was boring me, so I walked away. Suddenly, I heard the castle doors being opened. Ah. So the golden-eyed freaks were here.

I heard Aro greeting the Cullens and wrinkled my nose in distaste. I heard that brunette- Bella? - greeting Aro cheerfully. Aro called the guard out.

We all filed out of the hall and into the throne room. The first ones to come were Alec and Heidi, looking lightly exasperated. Next were Felix and Demetri, tackling each other. Afterwards, Santiago, Afton, Corin, Chelsea, and Renata came into the throne room. Lastly, I walked into the room, causing a fuss among the Cullens.

Bella glared at me and I returned the deed. Good to know that our relationship remained the same. A new person stepped up. _Renesmee? _I thought.

"Welcome," Aro said. "To Volterra."

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Not much of an ending. This chapter was funny to write. Wait until you see what Aro has in store for the Cullens!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I forgot to add the disclaimer last time. Aro's SO evil! I will never truly comprehend how his mind works! And thanks for all of the great reviews! I hope I can get some more!**

**Surprise!**

Aro smiled cheerfully at the Cullens. They stared back at him, confused.

"Master," I asked. "Why are the Cullens here?"

Aro looked down at me. "Dear Jane, I invited them here for something very important."

_Obviously._ I thought. No one was allowed to visit the Volturi unless Aro invited them for something important.

"Aro," The blond vampire spoke. Carlisle, was it? "Excuse us, but we have come on short notice and, er, we need to hunt."

A female brunette vampire that I assumed was his mate nodded in support. The constipated-looking male and his pixie mate shared a look.

"Ahhh… I see," Aro said mysteriously. "Heidi, lunch is here."

Heidi looked at Aro, confused for a moment, then smiled and exited the throne room. I saw her smile flirtatiously at Edward for a second, and Bella hissed. Good to know that I wasn't the only one who hated Heidi now.

Suddenly, I froze. I smelled the humans coming into the castle, but there were no animals. The Cullens realized this, too. I could tell that they were trying to stick to their consciences, but I could also tell that they were desperately thirsty. Instead of golden, their eyes were mainly black.

The constipated male was growling while the pixie tried to hold him back. Heidi walked into the throne room, a group of humans following her. Carlisle tried to talk to Aro.

"Aro!" Carlisle sounded strained. "Do you have any… animals?"

"Come on Jazz…" I heard the pixie vampire murmuring.

"Bella, don't breathe," Edward said.

"Aw, Rose!" The big, burly, balding vampire said to the beautiful blond vampire.

Renesmee whimpered. I am dead serious. No pun intended.

Heidi then turned around and motioned for something. Five deer and three bears came into the room. I wrinkled my nose. Ew. Animals.

"Let the feasting begin," Aro declared.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stepped gracefully off their thrones. We waited respectfully for them to choose first, and then went to 'hunt', ourselves. I chose an okay-smelling blond girl, because Alec beat me to the flowery-smelling brunette.

I growled at Alec. He fell to the floor and screamed for a few seconds as I stole the brunette girl from his grasp. Alec countered by making me senseless while he took back the girl. Fine, then.

"ALEC!!!" I yelled, and then smiled innocently. "Remember, dear brother? You owe me something and so hand over that girl before I tell-"

Alec's eyes bugged out and he quickly tossed me the brunette girl. Ah, they should know to give me what I want by now.

As human blood was spilled, all of the Cullens', except Carlisle's, eyes bugged out. They tried to not breathe and focus on their disgusting animal blood, but I could tell that it wasn't working.

The constipated male and the big balding vampire gave in first. Next were the pixie girl and the blonde. Finally, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward gave in. Suddenly, everyone besides Carlisle was drinking human blood.

Suddenly, the last thing that I expected happened.

* * *

_Another chapter! And it's longer! Poor Carlisle. They all gave in to Aro's plan. MUAHAHA! Next chapter= what happened and Felix gets tortured! PLEASE review of I won't continue and Jane goes soft! C:_


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I forgot the disclaimer again! But I'll try to make it funny. Haha wait till u see whats coming!**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Illusions**

Aro laughed. "Ha ha ha! My dear, come out."

I thought he meant me, so I stared, confused. I was already here!

But then, a Spanish-looking vampire wearing animal skins walked out of the shadows. She had long, tangled black hair and she was very tall. Too tall. She looked as if she was stretched out.

"Aro?" She said uncertainly.

Who was this impostor? What was she doing here? How dare Aro call anyone besides me 'dear'?! I immediately hated her.

But then, I saw The Cullens standing in a straight line in the front of the throne room. All the humans were gone. The blood on our clothes was gone.

I saw Bella look taken aback. She looked… scared. Hmm… maybe I could like this person.

"My dear Zafrina," Aro smiled warmly. "Are you willing to explain to the Cullens and the guard what just happened?"

Zafrina started to speak. Her voice was rough and wild. Ugh. Savage.

"I just created an illusion, " Zafrina said.

Edward nodded subconsciously.

"I made the Cullens see the Volturi dancing around and I made the Volturi see the Cullens drinking human blood." Zafrina continued.

This girl was going down. I hated competition.

"Aro, may I?" I asked.

I gave Aro my hand. Aro frowned. He shook his head.

"Later," He said.

Fine. As long as she left and acknowledged that _I_ was the better vampire.

"Guard, you may leave," Aro said.

We all left, although Aro knew we would probably hear him anyway. I was bored and angry that I didn't get to torture Zafrina. I decided to amuse myself with Felix.

I walked down the hall and burst into Felix's room.

He was making his bed, and was apparently annoyed that I burst into his room without warning.

"What do you want, Jane?" Felix snarled. "Didn't anyone tell you to knock? Oh, well I guess not, since you're Aro's _favorite _and he doesn't teach you _manners_."

"Watch your mouth, Felix," I warned. "I just wanted to warn you about Heidi. She knows that you trashed her room."

"WHAT?" Felix boomed. "I did NOT trash her room!"

"Tell that to her!" I yelled back.

"You know what?" Felix said. "I bet that you and your witch-brother did it to blame it one me."

"What?" I asked. "Why would we do that? Heidi's my friend and Alec has nothing to do with Heidi!"

Felix grabbed me by the neck and carried me out of his room.

"Put me down!" I yelled and squirmed.

Felix threw me across the hall. I crashed into Heidi, who crashed into Alec, who crashed into Demetri.

"What are you doing?!" Heidi yelled at me. "Now my hair's all messed up!"

"What was that about Jane?!" Alec yelled.

"What the ---?" Demetri yelled.

"It was Felix!" I yelled. "Felix threw me!"

I ran after Felix's retreating back. When I caught up with him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Jane?!" He roared.

"You never learn, do you?" I said cheerfully. "Pain."

I left Felix on the ground, screaming like a little girl.

And who could blame him?

_Ooooohhh! Yay! Felix gets beat up by a little girl… again. OMG wait till u see what happens to Gianna…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys its one more chapter for the week! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Vacation… or not**

I was in my room minding my own business (anything that goes on in this excuse of a home) when I smelled a human. What was a stupid human doing here? Umm… hello? House full of vampires?

Suddenly, my door cracked open. A surprisingly familiar face popped into the door. What was Gianna doing here? I thought that, thankfully, Aro had sent Gianna away on vacation!

I had never liked Gianna. I had always been Aro's favorite until _she_ came. Aro liked the human filth! If Caius didn't get rid of her, I would.

"Jane?" Gianna asked uncertainly. Her green eyes met mine.

"What, Gianna?" I asked sharply. "I thought you were going on a vacation."

Gianna entered my room and closed the door gently behind her. She sat on my prop bed.

"No, Aro just said that because he wants to fire me and- he won't let me go back to my normal human life," Gianna said. "He said that I knew too much to be trusted. Aro told me to go on a short vacation to take in life for the last time- and if I didn't come back, Demetri would track me down and give me a merciless death."

_Finally! _I thought. _She's leaving!_

"And I care about this… why?" I asked coldly.

"Please, Jane!" Gianna began to sob. "Help me! Convince Aro not to kill me!"

I stared at her. Fine, maybe she didn't deserve what Aro had planned for her, but I couldn't help her. First of all, what had she done for me? Second, Aro was bound to find out sooner or later, and I did _not _want to face his wrath.

"I am very sorry," I said. "I cannot help you."

"Jane!" Gianna cried. "I will do anything for you! You are the only one Aro will listen to!"

"Maybe you are right about that, but how can you do anything for me?" I stated bluntly. "You are a weak, pitiful human. I am a glorious vampire."

"Please," Gianna begged. She knelt down at my feet.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Ahh… Alec still owed me quite a bit. Maybe he could help her…

"Fine," I said. "But if I help you, you must not tell anyone."

Gianna nodded eagerly at me.

"Find Alec. Tell him that 'Jane says you still owe her some things and that you must help me.' He will help you, guaranteed."

Gianna looked at me like I was an angel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Jane!"

She ran out of my room. Hmm… maybe someday she would do me a favor and come in handy. Wasn't that why people did 'nice' things? So that they would get a favor?

I walked out of my room, once again. This place had _way_ too much drama. I suddenly saw Chelsea and Renata.

"So, have you heard?" Chelsea said in her usual perky, innocent manner.

"About Jane trashing Heidi's room?" Renata asked snobbily. "Um… yeah! It's, like, old news."

I growled as Renata flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. Heidi and Renata should get together to form an 'I Only Care About Myself and My Appearance' Club. Why Chelsea, the sweet, innocent girl, bothered to hang out with Renata, I will never know.

Renata turned to look at me. She walked toward me and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Jane!" She said with fake cheeriness. "So, I heard about you trashing Heidi's room and blaming it on Felix!"

"I did not!" I growled. "Who told you that?!"

"Does it matter?" Renata said, her eyes dancing. "No."

Renata started to walk away, humming something like the song Marcus had composed centuries ago. The song's name was 'The Battle Has Been Won.' I could not let Renata go like this. I grabbed Renata's shoulder, spun her around, and faced her.

"Renata, you are _not_ going to win this battle." I said menacingly.

"What makes you so sure?" Renata said. Something was wrong. Why was she so confident?

"Pai-" I began.

Renata cut me off. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. After all, you and I both know who really did it and why. And I'm sure Aro would just _love_ to hear who _really_ did it."

I stared, open-mouthed, after Renata's retreating back.

"Jane!" I heard Aro call.

I ran to find Aro, grateful for an excuse to get away from my thoughts.

"Yes, master?" I asked in the most pleasant tone I could manage.

Aro frowned. "I remember vaguely… did I not tell you that you and Heidi were going on a shopping trip to New York City?"

WHAT?! I _thought_ that Alec had taken care of this. Well, apparently not. Great, now I had to think of some lame excuse to not go so that I could yell at Alec later.

"Umm… master?" I asked cautiously. "Didn't Alec tell you that, um…, he and I are going holiday shopping soon so I can't make it to New York?"

"Well, dear Jane, now you can buy gifts in New York!" Aro replied gleefully.

"No, um," I stammered. "I mean, we have a lot of homemade stuff, so it's going to take a while."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "Like?" He prompted.

"I mean," I said, confident now. "Alec and I are planning a surprise."

Aro smiled. He loved surprises. "Alright, then. I will tell Heidi that the shopping trip will have to be canceled."

Yes!

"Thank you, master," I said, my face betraying no emotion. "I am sure you will comprehend fully when the time comes."

I ran off to bother Alec.

"Alec!" I yelled. "Get out here right now! We have some serious talking to do!"

I pushed open Alec's door.

Oh, god. Not again.

Then, I saw her. Her short blond bob and exotic, tilted eyes.

What was she doing here?

_Another cliffy! And I might not update for a few days! Guess who the blondie is in your reviews! And please review! I know that this is annoying, but this is my first story and I REALLY need some positive reinforcement!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, mystery blondie is revealed! Thx for all of the positive reviews! It really helps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**Déjà Vu**

What?! First Heidi, now Alec?!

"Corin," I said in a controlled tone. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

Alec's lame car posters were torn to shreds, his prop bed has worse than upside-down (it was gone), his desk was pieces of wood, papers were everywhere, fragments of Alec's beloved dark blue laptop were on the ground, the walls were punched in, and hot-pink spray paint on the ruined walls spelled out 'You Were Warned.'

Corin smiled grimly. "What do you think I'm doing, Jane? I know you're not stupid."

"Corin," I surprised myself by sounding very calm. "Get out of my brother's room."

"No," Corin said. She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.

I glared at her. Who did she think she was? Just one little word would wipe that smirk off her face.

"Pai-"I began.

Corin interrupted me. "I thought you were smart, Jane. Why do you think I would trash your brother's room if I knew you would come after me? Because I have something to keep you quiet. Remember, Jane. Renata and I are best friends."

I was slipping. My control, my steady façade, was slipping out of place. All because of a dumb brother that had bothered to date a dimwit who broke up with him.

Corin leaned in toward me. Her long, elegant eyes stared into mine. "Best friends tell each other _everything_, Jane."

Corin straightened up and continued. "Don't you want to know why I did this?" She motioned to the mess behind her.

She was just like Renata. Innocent on the outside and crazy on the inside. I let out a small sigh.

I saw a flicker of confusion cross her face before she returned to her facial expression- a pretty little smile that seemed so sinister right now.

"Because of your brother!" She shrieked, her pretty features distorting. "_I_ was supposed to be with him! We were mates! We were supposed to be with each other forever! And then he dumps me for that girl with half a brain! The dimwit!!!

This girl had some serious issues. Corin calmed down.

"But now, it's all right," She smiled again. "He will think it's Heidi. Everyone will. In fact, everyone will be so busy blaming Heidi that no one will stop to think that Heidi doesn't have the brains to do it. I won't even be thought of as a suspect twice!"

"What about your scent in this room?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll be sure to tell Alec that you were looking for him with me when you found the room like this, won't you?" Corin smiled sweetly.

Corin looked down at her diamond-studded watch.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I am late for my date with Demetri!"

What? I thought she was Alec's 'mate'!

Looking at my confused expression, Corin laughed. "Of course I don't like him, Jane! It's just for my status. You know, so no one will think of the new couple to blame."

Corin grabbed her leather purse and ran out of the room.

Wow. Corin was even trickier than Renata!

As I walked, dazed, out of Alec's room, I sought to find Alec. Where was he?

"Alec! Alec!" I yelled.

As I was about to round a corner, I heard Alec's voice. I stopped to listen.

Alec was talking to a female… Heidi. I thought that they hated each other now!

"Heidi," Alec was saying. "I can't believe what kind of jerk would trash your room! And you had all of your valuables in there!"

Really, Alec?

"I know, right?" Heidi said while checking her reflection in a small mirror. "I mean, like, it took, like, forever to, like, get all that, like, stuff back."

"I understand," Alec said. "And I know who did it."

Heidi gasped and dropped her mirror. I swear, I would have done that, too, but for a different reason.

My thoughts were one big exclamation mark. WAS ALEC ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!?!?!?!?

"Who?" Heidi asked eagerly.

Alec smiled, obviously enjoying the moment. It was like he _wasn't_ going to commit complete suicide in a second.

Suddenly, I realized what he was going to do a split-second before he said it.

_OH NO HE'S NOT! _I thought.

"Heidi," Alec said. "Jane trashed your room."

_CLIFFY! Imagine Jane's face!!! She's SO pissed! REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, **_**thanks**_** for all of the comments! There were **_**SO**_** many! Ok, now I'm serious. I really need reviews! Or I will really just stop writing! So review if you want to read this story! Or else!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**The Dumbest Brother Alive**

I didn't think Alec was _that_ stupid.

No one that knew me would ever dare to do something like that.

Oh, but Alec just did.

Really, Alec, really?

Furious, I rounded the corner just as Heidi was saying, "Are you sure?"

"Alec, what do you think you are doing?!" I said, so calm that I scared myself.

Heidi looked incredibly startled and Alec just stared at me in disbelief.

"J-jane!" Alec stammered in surprise. "Uh, great to see you, sister! How's it going?"

"You know 'how it's going,' I said, giving him a look. "Do you want me to tell Heidi who _really_-"

Alec interrupted me. "Ah, sister, maybe, uh, we should talk… in somewhere more… private?"

And with that, he used his annoying sensory paralysis power and carried me off to his room.

Alec dropped me on the floor and abandoned his power on me when he entered his room. He gaped at the mess.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Alec boomed.

I smirked.

"You, Jane?" Alec gasped. "You did this?"

"What?!" I yelled. How could _I_ do this? "I was going to warn you about this! I-I,uh, mean Corin and I were going to find you when we opened the door to your room and found it like this!"

"Fine," Alec grumbled. As dangerous and revenge-seeking I was, Alec knew I wouldn't have done this.

Just then, Heidi's head popped into Alec's room. She gasped at the sight of Alec's room.

"I _knew_ it!" Heidi said. "You were trying to sabotage us! You didn't want us to date! _The_ freak struh-ikes ah-gain!"

Heidi did that annoying attitude-with-head-movement thing.

I was about to protest when I saw Alec's head turn in my direction.

Oh, god. That look could only mean one thing-

ALEC BELIEVED WHAT HEIDI SAID.

_Okay! Another chapter! I just wanted to inform you all about the Volturi guard's members' powers. Alec-sensory paralysis, Afton-thought change, Chelsea-controls relationship bonds, Corin-power mimicking, Demetri-tracker, Felix-more than super-strength, Heidi-you believe what she says, Jane-pain, Renata-physical shield, Santiago-forgetting. Sayonara!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! I feel giddy cuz I am fully stocked up on chocos and Dylan's Candy Bar candies! So here is the next NON-JOKING AROUND chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**No More Nonsense**

Just as I was about to deny the charges, I realized something.

Why was Renata blackmailing me?

Why was Corin keeping me quiet?

Alec. He trashed Heidi's room. This had nothing to do with me at all! I was getting blackmailed for no reason! This was ridiculous. I was about to say that, when I remembered something.

"Alec?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Did you… take care of Gianna?"

Alec stared at me in shock. "What?! What are you talking about? We were talking about you trashing my room!"

"Answer me," I said.

"Yeah…" Alec said, confused. "I… helped her."

Good. Nothing was pinning me down anymore.

"Oh, Heidi!" I said in a cheery voice as I took in a deep breath. "Alec trashed your room because he was mad that you broke up with him and then he blamed me for it and Corin trashed Alec's room because she was angry and jealous of you guys! Bye!"

I skipped cheerily off. Stupid… immortals. Well, I had to go shopping with Heidi now. Sigh.

"Jane!" Master Aro called. "Jane, come here!"

I skipped into the throne room. Aro beamed down at me.

"I have gotten you and Heidi the tickets to New York City. You will be departing on New Year's Day."

Oh, no.

_So sorry for the short chapter but now I'm working on another story and I just wanted to have Jane quit this crazy issue between Alec and Heidi and Corin already! Check out my new story!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chappy before! I was in a rush! I'll make it up with this chapter! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**Empire State of… Boredness**

Here we are in New York City. Home of millions of bustling humans and overpriced things.

By we, I mean Heidi and me.

Well, this is what I get for spilling the beans about Alec. Let me give you a recap of what happened.

After I told Alec and Heidi everything, Alec admitted it immediately. Heidi yelled at him, they broke up, and Alec went off to yell his head off at Corin.

Not too interesting. I was hoping for a catfight.

"Come on, Jane!" Heidi yelled as we wove through the crowd of nice-smelling humans. Heidi waved her overabundance of shopping bags at me.

I, alone, carried at least fifteen bags and Heidi carried ten. And we, I mean _Heidi_, was not done shopping yet. Heidi insisted on buying everyone Christmas gifts first, then shopping for herself.

Heidi dragged me into a French store. I read the sign. It read, 'La Maison Du Chocolat.' Hmm… 'The House of Chocolate.'

What were we doing in a CHOCOLATE store? Umm… we're VAMPIRES!

Heidi kept a cheerful expression on as she peered at the ridiculously overpriced chocolate boxes. Wow. Two hundred dollars for a box of chocolate.

"Hmm…" Heidi said to the awaiting cashier. "I'll take three of these."

She pointed to the two-hundred-dollar chocolate boxes.

The cashier kept a blank expression on, but both Heidi and I knew that he was beyond excited at the sale. Heidi fluttered her eyelashes at the cashier.

Oh. So she was going to use her 'convincing' power on him.

"Sir?" Heidi said in a lilting Italian accent.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked, dazzled.

I fought a snort. Wow, this guy was going to be easy.

"Sir, I just came from Italy," She said, eyes wide with innocence. "This is my first trip outside of home. My sister at home is very, very sick and I wanted to buy some chocolates to cheer her up. She has a very serious illness. We cannot afford to buy medicine. I am here because my friend bought my ticket."

Heidi motioned to me. The man stared at her, transfixed. Heidi put on a heartbreaking expression.

"I do not have a lot of money," Heidi continued. "And my sister really wants to try some of these chocolates. I promised her that I would get some."

Heidi's eyes glazed over.

"Please, kind sir," Heidi concluded. "Can you give me a deal?"

The cashier looked around, then whispered, "I'll give you all of them for the price of one."

"Thank you!" Heidi said joyously. "Thank you!"

"But, dear, you must go on a date with me," The cashier smirked a bit.

Heidi's facial expression faltered for a second, then she smiled. "Alright! Tomorrow night?"

As she and the cashier exchanged phone numbers (Heidi made up one), I rolled my eyes. She laid it on a bit too thick. We weren't even going to be in the country by tomorrow!

After Heidi 'paid' for the chocolates, we stepped outside.

"So, which 'sick cousin' are those chocolates going to?" I asked casually.

Heidi just rolled her eyes and took out a small mirror. She applied some makeup. Ick.

"It's for Gianna, Jane." Heidi replied coolly. "Aro only gave us seven thousand dollars. I need to use it wisely."

I sighed as we headed toward the Nintendo World store near Rockefeller Center.

"Jane, I need you to go in there to buy some stuff for Alec," Heidi instructed.

I knew that it was no use trying to resist, so I went in and bought Alec a personalized (I bribed the sales guy to engrave his name on it) Nintendo Wii and five games.

We traveled down Fifth Avenue to Tiffany's (jewelry for Sulpicia and Athenodora), Yves Saint Laurent (a dress for Corin), Louis Vuitton (a belt for Renata), Swarovski (a so-called replica of the Swarovski star on the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center- it was bigger than the original- for Aro, Marcus, and Caius), J & R Music World (a SAXOPHONE for Felix!), Brookstone (a joke GPS for Demetri), the NBA store (a signed jersey for Afton), and Bergdorf (a suit for Santiago).

Heidi laughingly bought me three American Girl Dolls from the American Girl Place. I agreed to not torture her if she bought me an iPhone, so we went to the Apple store. My vampire feet felt as close as they could be to being sore.

The final episode of torture was following Heidi into Saks Fifth Avenue and having to carry her fifteen new bags. We became flat-out broke.

Heidi made me call Aro with my new phone to request the Volturi private jet, as our return plane was denying our forty-seven shopping bags a trip back to Italy.

* * *

Aro sent Alec, Felix, and Demetri to get us. Alec took one look at my expression and Heidi's shopping bags and cracked up.

"Shut up, Alec!" I yelled.

"You- shopping –Heidi- clothes-" Alec was rolling on the floor, laughing.

How annoying.

"Pain," I said in a growl.

Well, you would think that Alec would stop laughing already and respond to my negative mood, but he kept laughing like a maniac while rolling on the floor of the private jet in pain. Emo.

Felix, in one swift motion, bowed to Heidi, took her bags like a gentleman, and set them into the luggage area. Heidi giggled and Alec immediately stopped laughing to growl at Felix.

Demetri shrugged and went to lounge around in the passenger area. Felix went off to pilot the plane, and Alec stalked off to the unnecessary kitchen. Heidi and I went off to join Demetri in the passengers' area.

"Hey, Jane," Demetri said and winked.

Woah.

"Um, hi?" I asked, confused.

"How was the shopping trip?" He said mischievously.

I plopped into the seat next to him. "Horrible, as always," I sighed.

"I heard that!" Heidi called.

Demetri and I cracked up. I stopped laughing immediately when I remembered something.

"What happened, Jane?" Demetri asked.

"What?" I asked coldly. "Did your girlfriend _Corin_ ask you do all of this? You're not getting anything from me."

And with that, I moved to the back of the plane for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

By the time we got back to Volterra, it was 11:00. One hour until Christmas. I got my presents ready. The new iPod nanos (with cameras!) for all the girls, mini laptops for the boys, and a set of gold-embroidered cushions for the masters' thrones.

I wrapped all of my presents and then went to Heidi's room.

"Heidi!" I said. "Since I went shopping with you, I get credit for your gifts, too."

"Fine," Heidi said. "But only if…"

I nodded my head, motioning for her to continue. I had to admit, they were pretty good gifts.

"Jane?" Heidi asked meekly.

"What?!" I snapped. "Say it already!"

"Um…" Heidi whispered nervously. "Can you distract Alec tomorrow night while Felix and I go to Rome?"

Oh.

Well, Heidi wasn't that stupid! She knew that Alec needed to be distracted or he'd run after her! Huh. Alec deserved it. After all, he was the one who made me go on that torturous shopping trip and the one who didn't protect Gianna.

Last week, Aro had Demetri track down Gianna, who was hiding in Australia. I'll spare the details. Let's just say that Aro played with his food and then had a large dessert.

"Sure, I'll distract him," I shrugged.

"Thank you, Jane!" Heidi squealed as she hugged me.

Um.

I pushed Heidi off of me and then said, "Personal bubble!"

Heidi looked at me sheepishly and mumbled, "Right,"

I walked regally out of Heidi's room to lounge around and do nothing in my room.

* * *

One hour later, I came out of my room with a large bagful of gifts. Down the hall, I saw Heidi dragging numerous bags stuffed to the top with gifts. I joined her and helped her with her bags. After all, they were _my_ gifts, too.

As we walked into the throne room, I noticed that everyone else had bags of presents, too.

Heidi and I went off to give our gifts. We saved the masters' gift.

Demetri came up to me first.

"Sorry about before, Jane," He said in a slight Russian accent. "Here, I bought it with my own money."

Demetri gave me a small package. I ripped it open to find that it was an iPhone. Ooh la la. Humiliation time!

"Sorry to disappoint you, Demetri," I pouted. "But Heidi already bought me an iPhone."

I took my iPhone out of my pocket and flashed it. Then, in one smooth step, I tossed his iPhone to the marble ground. It broke into a million pieces.

The look on Demetri's face made me want to immediately take back what I had just done and apologize, but I stopped myself just in time. He deserved it.

I walked away from Demetri and bumped into Felix.

"Hey, little sister!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey, Felix!" I said, mocking his voice.

"Jane, I got you a present!" He said. "Now I am free from torture for the next few weeks, right?"

Felix winked at me. Fine, I'll humor him.

"Depends on what the present is," I stuck my tongue out.

Felix brought out a neatly wrapped box from behind his back. I tore it apart to find a beautiful bracelet made of black resin and diamonds. Yay! It matched my official Volturi outfit!

I allowed myself to smile. "Thanks Felix! You're off the hook for at least a month now!"

"Yes!" Felix exclaimed. "I mean, it was nothing."

I rolled my eyes and continued to receive presents. The Masters gave me a darker colored Volturi cloak, Renata and Corin gave me a dark blue laptop, Alec gave me a snowball maker, Santiago gave me a Spanish translator (O_O), Sulpicia and Athenodora gave me a book titled, 'How To Be Super Annoying', Chelsea gave me a diamond necklace, and Afton bought me a PSP.

* * *

I presented my throne cushions to the Masters, and then presented the huge Swarovski star to Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with Heidi.

Aro dismissed everyone except me, and the rest of the guard happily skipped to their rooms to play with their new gifts.

I lingered behind. "Master, what did you wish to say?" I asked.

"Jane," Aro said with a pitiful expression. "Right before I… took care of Gianna, I read her thoughts."

I froze involuntarily. Aro sensed this and went on. Caius stared at me with interest. I fought back a look of disgust.

"It seems like… you were going to help Gianna?" Aro asked carefully.

"I'm sorry, master," I said, looking down. "She just looked… so pitiful."

Aro ate up my sorrowful façade. Perfect.

"Alright," Aro decided. "Run along now. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes, master," I bowed respectively. "But is she not already taken care of?"

Aro smiled down at me and motioned for me to 'run along.' I happily ran off.

Inside my room, I put on the bracelet Felix gave me and the necklace Chelsea gave me. I took out my brand-new PSP and began to play.

* * *

Two hours later, Alec burst into my room.

"Hey, Jane!" Alec exclaimed. "Heidi said that you had something to tell me!"

Oh, right. I was supposed to distract Alec for a few hours.

"Yeah," I said mischievously.

I whipped out the snowball machine Alec gave me and threw a snowball at Alec.

"Thanks for the present!" I said cheerfully. "It's really awesome!"

"Well," Alec said, looking a bit surprised. "Since I got both a laptop and a fully-stocked Wii from you, I'm going to let that go."

I let him walk out of my room. That should've given Heidi and Felix enough time to sneak out.

Or so I thought.

Alec froze halfway through the doorway. He spun around.

"Jane," He said through clenched teeth. "What is Heidi doing with Felix?"

_WOW. A cliffy along with a Christmas full of drama! Eleven pages of drama! Oh, and all of the shops are real. I started this chapter after I went shopping in NYC, so I decided to write a chapter including the ridiculously high-priced chocolate store that my mom showed me. Search it up!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter but this one is going to be REALLY random. Really. I made it up out of the top of my head! Enjoy my magnificent creation! Oh, and BTW, I have completely given up on asking for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Surprises**

"What?!" I asked in both fake and real shock.

Real, because I thought that they snuck out already.

Fake, because I needed to convince Alec that I had no idea what he was talking about.

I made my eyes bulge out and I poked my head out of the room. Felix and Heidi were holding hands and Heidi was holding a bouquet of roses. She giggled at something. Ugh! How stupid!

Alec growled and Felix turned around. I heard him say,

"Heidi! Alec saw us! Run!"

Heidi turned around in shock and saw my head popping out of the doorway. Her eyes narrowed before she ran at full speed toward her room. Felix ran in the opposite direction toward his room. Alec paused for a moment, deciding who to chase, before going after Felix.

After a few seconds, he caught up to Felix, who barricaded his door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH HEIDI!?!?!?!?!?!?" Alec boomed. I think the whole castle heard him.

Apparently I thought right.

I headed down the hall to get a better view of the fight that was to come. Corin came out of her room, too.

"Psh!" Felix said stupidly. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Alec sputtered.

Corin walked up to Alec and rubbed his arm soothingly. Or so she thought.

"Corin-what?!-GET OFF OF ME!" Alec yelled.

Corin stopped and shrank back, looking dejected. Well.

She deserved it. What with all the failed blackmailing and weirdness. Yeah.

"Aw… come on, Alec!" Felix said. "Heidi and I weren't doing anything!"

"Right," Alec snarled.

"Now you and I can be together!" Corin said in what she thought was an alluring voice.

She sounded like a dying cow.

Heidi trotted down the hallway and poked her head into our little group. Well. Felix might as well just rip himself apart and burn himself to ashes right now.

"Alec," Heidi said, her eyes wide with innocence. "Felix and I really weren't doing anything. Remember when I blamed Felix for trashing my room? I had to pay him back for it."

Wow. Heidi had a reasonable excuse _and_ was actually using her power for something worthwhile for once!

"Oh!" Heidi tagged on pointedly. "And I'm sure we all remember who _really _trashed my room."

Alec's face went pale and he yelled, "You know what? Why don't you guys just go and date?"

Alec ran off while Felix and Heidi shared a small smile. Wow. Good plan.

I sighed, bored, and went back to my room.

"Jane!" Aro called from the throne room. "Alec! Felix! Demetri! Corin! Heidi! Renata! Santiago! Afton! Chelsea!"

We all raced to the throne room. Aro spoke to us.

"I am sending you on a mission to take care of a very powerful coven. They have created an immortal child, Taylor. Watch out for two especially, Katherine and her mate Luke. Katherine can make herself and others invisible, while Luke has the power of pyrokinesis. In addition, another girl, Anne, has some sort of great ability to fight, like luck in fights." Aro explained.

"Oh," Marcus added in a dead voice. "And the child, Taylor, also has a power. She can make most people not want to hurt her."

"And," Caius said. "Don't forget to offer Katherine and Luke a chance to join the guard. We could use them."

Awesome. We could take these rule-breakers down.

As we trailed out of the castle, Heidi and Felix traveled together like they were glued to the waist and Corin tailed Alec. Demetri kept sending me these strange looks.

We stepped into Volturi formation. Demetri led the way with his tracking ability, Chelsea stood by his side to provide help, Heidi and Afton stood second for negotiations, Felix and Santiago stood third as guards, Corin and Renata stood fourth to protect everyone else (Corin imitated Renata's power), and Alec and I stood last to remain unseen.

We boarded the Volturi private jet. Somehow, I felt that this was going to be one long, drama-filled ride. I was right.

As soon as we boarded the jet, Renata and Corin went off to gossip about who knows what, Santiago and Felix went to wrestle each other in the luggage area, Heidi followed Felix to cheer him on, Afton and Chelsea went to pilot in the cockpit, Alec went somewhere to concentrate, and Demetri plopped down next to me.

"Hi Jane!" Demetri said cheerfully.

"Shut up and go away," I said, tired.

"Aww…" Demetri said. "Come on, Jane."

"Leave me alone," I said coldly.

"I'm really sorry if you think I'm the 'enemy', Jane," Demetri said. "Just because I was dating Corin doesn't mean that I'm evil or anything!"

"Whatever, idiot," I said and changed seats.

"Jane!" Demetri called. "I don't even like her!"

Suddenly, Renata and Corin stopped whispering about rumors. Perfect. Demetri was in big trouble now.

Corin stalked over with Renata trailing behind. Renata was giving me the evil eye. I smirked at her.

"What did you say?" Corin said in a low, menacing tone.

I sighed and let them work out their argument.

I sat in one of the first class seats and relaxed.

I couldn't wait to meet this 'Katherine' girl.

_ Well… not too interesting but the next one is really interesting. Wait until you get to read it! Oh, and check my profile for the pictures of everyone…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys! I was going to post this right after the last chapter, but I was typing at my aunt and uncle's shop and then I left, so I forgot to save it. I had to retype the whole thing! I was also busy for the hunter test and everything…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you do not know**

**Ready, Get Set…**

In about an hour, we reached Paris and hopped off the plane to meet the French Coven.

After an hour's drive in a cozy limo that Felix somehow stole, we arrived at a large mansion in an upper-class part of Paris. It was at least twice the size of our castle in Volterra, and completely made of shimmering white limestone and marble. The entire guard got into formation and Demetri rang the doorbell. He then stepped behind Felix and Santiago.

A small vampire girl who was around fifteen years old opened the large carved mahogany doors. She had long, curly blond hair and looked like one of those stereotyped 'popular blonde' teens. Felix frowned down at her. Aro didn't mention anything about her.

"What's your name?" Felix asked politely.

The little girl glared up at Felix. She tossed her hair and said, "My _name's_ Beth. But since I don't know you, you have to call me Elisabeth. And who are _you_?"

What a stuck up little brat.

Says the stuck up little brat… with benefits.

A sporty-looking vampire in a tracksuit with a sleek brunette ponytail came to the doorway.

"Who is it, Beth?" She asked in a soothing, honey-like voice.

The brunette looked up at us. Her beautiful face contorted into a sneer.

"Ah, the royal brats are here. Luke! Call the guards! Tell Anne to bring Taylor!"

Three burly looking men, a blond normal-looking guy, a redhead, and a tiny baby came to the door. The guards around me cooed as Taylor's power took over them, but I was unaffected.

"How about we move this to the backyard," The brunette said.

"Let me introduce myself," The sporty brunette said in a cheerful tone after we came into her backyard. It was like she believed that she wasn't going to die in a few minutes. "I'm Katherine. That's my mate, Luke, the redhead's Anne, that's Elisabeth, and the guards are Daniel, Michael, and Je-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Santiago lunged at Katherine, and the fight began.

Alec and I jumped on Daniel. We were careful and didn't even have to use our gifts!

Felix attacked Michael and Afton and Chelsea formed a team against Jesse.

The funniest of all the battles was the one between Renata and Anne. We could all tell that Anne was a spectacular fighter, but she was losing the battle badly because of Renata's shield. Anne's confused expression almost made me laugh out loud. Almost.

Soon, the air was thick with smoke and Katherine, Luke, Elisabeth, and Taylor were the only vampires left. As we closed in on Katherine and Luke, Elisabeth tried to divert us.

"Little tagalong twins!" She jeered. "The only ones without powers! Come and get me!"

I snarled at her and was about to attack her when Alec put a hand on my arm. The rest of the guard froze. To everyone else, it looked like a sign of weakness, but I knew what it really meant.

I calmed down and let the 'Witch Twins' work their power.

"You mean you've never heard of us?" Alec asked with a small smile. "You've never heard of the 'Witch Twins' before?"

Katherine and Luke looked at us with confused expressions while Elisabeth sneered at us. Taylor gargled.

"Now you've even come up with a stupid name for your stupid powerless selves?!" Elisabeth cackled with disbelief.

I took over for Alec. Elisabeth was more stupid than Heidi!

"And, I assume from you attitude, you must have some _spectacular_ power, right?" I asked innocently.

"Wha-that's not the point!" Elisabeth growled.

If Elisabeth was still human, I be that her cheeks would be redder than a potato right now. Or tomato. Whatever.

"Hypocrite," Alec muttered.

"Well, she's wrong anyway," I whispered back.

Elisabeth stared at us from across the field. Katherine looked uneasily between us. Smart one.

"Elisabeth, my sweet child, don't hurt them too much," Katherine said with worry in her eyes.

WHAT?! How could she even touch us?! I was wrong to think that Katherine was smart.

"Hey, Bethie!" I yelled. "Want to see what we can do?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Demetri smile. Heidi hid a giggle and I involuntarily smiled at their responses.

"There's our Jane!" Demetri mumbled.

"First, my name's Elisabeth. Second," Elisabeth prattled on. "It's not like you guys can even do anything. Go ahead."

I smiled widely. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Pain," I said, 'tuning' my power up to maximum pain.

Elisabeth shrieked and fell to the ground. She writhed in pain while her screams echoed across the meadow. Even baby Taylor turned to stare at me, wide eyed.

I let go of Elisabeth. She lay panting on the ground.

"My turn," Alec said as he stepped in front of me.

Alec closed his eyes and a mist came out of the palms of his hands. Elisabeth was soon enveloped by the mist. She dropped to the ground, limp.

"Her senses are gone," Alec said harshly.

Katherine finally spoke up. "What are you planning to do to my daughter?!"

I had to fight a snort. Daughter. Really.

No one even bothered to answer her. Katherine cradled Taylor more tightly.

"Felix," I said in a singsong voice.

As Felix dismembered Elisabeth, Alec withdrew his power. Elisabeth felt all the pain.

"Katherine!" Elisabeth cried out. "Katherine! Luke! Help!"

Katherine did not spare a glance for her supposed daughter. Instead, she stared at me.

Afton, Chelsea, and Heidi stepped up. I could see Afton and Chelsea trying to use their powers on Katherine and Luke.

"We would like to offer you a position in the Volturi Guard," Heidi said. "If you choose to join us, your lives will be spared and you will be helping us keep the vampire world in order."

"Would it save Taylor?" Luke asked quickly.

"No," Heidi said with a sad face. "I'm sorry, there are no exceptions to the newborn rule."

"Then we are not joining," Katherine said.

Afton and Chelsea shrugged their shoulders and joined the rest of the guard.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this," Demetri said.

"I'm sorry, too," Katherine bared her teeth.

Before I could realize what was happening, Katherine and Luke disappeared. Taylor dropped to the ground with a plop.

I ran and picked up Taylor before Katherine could reclaim her. Dumb immortal child.

I could feel some force tugging at my arms, and, in return, I tugged back. I could tell that Katherine was trying to get Taylor, but she gave up soon.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught everyone's eyes. I turned around quickly and saw pile of dry grass being stacked in the center of the field.

In a flash, the pile of dry grass was on fire. I had forgotten all about Luke's pyrokinesis power. By now, the entire guard was on the lookout.

We could easily be ripped apart and quickly thrown into the fire.

As I turned back around, I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Give me Taylor," Luke whispered in my ear. "Or you will die."

_I was originally going to do the plane ride and entire fight in one chapter, but I decided to put this up already and type the next chapter later. Go on my profile and vote for what the topic of my next story should be!_


	15. Chapter 15

**I really wanted to update fast, so here is the next chappy! Vote on my profile! PLEASE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you have never heard of.**

**The Real Fight**

I shook my head and stared around the meadow, hoping that I was just daydreaming. Of course not. Vampires don't daydream.

"The others can't hear me, little girl," Luke whispered in my ear.

Without thinking, I ran at my full speed toward the other side of the field. Luke followed me and tufts of grass lit on fire next to my feet.

As I ran, I started to take care of the immortal child. I tore her arm off and tossed it into one of the small blazes on the ground.

The rest of the guard, not having heard what Luke had said to me, stared at me incredulously from across the field.

Alec stiffened as the scent of Katherine whizzed by. He must have understood, at least partially, what was happening.

"No!" Katherine's high, trilling voice screeched. "Don't touch her! I'll kill you! Get away from her!"

During her rant, Katherine became so enraged that she lost grip on her power. She and Luke were revealed on the battlefield and realized it a half-second too late.

Alec's mist surrounded Luke, and with a half-yelp, Luke fell to the ground. Taking advantage of Luke's state, Demetri pounced on Luke. Alec quickly withdrew his power.

Half of the others attended to Luke's now-charred body.

Katherine charged at me, frenzied.

"Pain," I said quickly.

Katherine fell to the ground in pain and Felix finished her off. I finished the immortal child and tossed her into Katherine's fire.

Ah well. At least they would be together for eternity. Chelsea and Renata were set in charge of removing all remnants of the French Coven.

We piled back into the limo afterwards. Felix and Heidi (gag) snuggled up together, Corin went back to stalking Alec, Renata pestered Santiago, Chelsea conversed quietly with Afton, and I sat stiffly next to Demetri.

Just then, Renata "accidentally" bumped into me, and even though she seemed to be laughing at a joke with Santiago, she gave me the evil eye.

"Excuse me, Santiago!" Renata said perkily. "I need to talk to Jane for a second!"

Renata dragged me out of the limo for a second. She smiled sweetly at Demetri, who was the driver, and we ran back to the field, out of earshot.

Renata whispered in my ear.

"Demetri is _mine_,"

With that, she ran back to the limo and plopped down next to Demetri. Growling, I sat next to Santiago.

"Hola, Jane!" Santiago greeted me.

"_Hello_, Santiago," I said grouchily.

Santiago seemed to sense my mood and quickly shut up. He kept trying to catch Renata's attention by telling super-lame jokes.

"Knock knock," Santiago said in his Spanish accent.

Renata rolled her eyes for the twentieth time and sighed.

"Who's there?" She asked in a bored monotone.

"I am! Get it?" Santiago laughed.

Renata and I both groaned. Santiago continued laughing in that annoying way.

I swear, the ride back to the airport took almost all of eternity. What with Santiago's continuous stream of not-so-funny jokes.

I ended up sitting in between Heidi, Corin, Renata, and Chelsea. So, basically, I had to listen to them blabber about clothes, makeup, and jewelry the whole way home.

I leaned back and ignored everyone else until I heard someone saying my name.

"We should all contact _Fashionista_ magazine for their tips," Chelsea was saying. "After all, they do give great style tips!"

Corin smiled brightly and just started to nod when Renata snorted. Immediately, Corin stopped nodding and scowled at Chelsea.

"Why should we?" Renata said haughtily. "We are vampires. We are closer to perfect than any human will ever be. If there's one person here who should go to a _human_ for fashion advice, it's Jane."

Everyone in the plane cabin turned into statues. Renata smiled smugly.

"I'd think twice before saying that," I shot back. "At least I didn't fall for the potato costume ad that the 'stupid humans' made!"

I got up and walked away, but not before seeing Renata's embarrassed expression.

A few months ago, right before Halloween, Renata had been worried about what she should be for Halloween. She was watching T.V. when she saw 'the perfect costume.' I don't know what she was thinking, because it was a potato. Even Renata, who could wear a garbage bag and look like a supermodel, couldn't pull the bloated potato costume off.

I heard peals of laughter trailing behind me as I walked to the back of the plane.

An hour later, we were in Volterra. I sighed and ran to my room so I could relax in silence for a while.

However, when I opened the door, the view was anything but relaxing.

WHERE WAS EVERYTHING?!

_Well. Hint, hint, Renata might have done it. I'm not sure yet. It might take a really long time for me to update again, so in the meantime, check out my new story, "Into the Unknown." It's about triplets who journey into Volterra and find that vampires exist. Read it! Review! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if I didn't update in a while! I was writing the first two chapters of my new story, "Into the Unknown". I'll keep writing this story if the total number of reviews for this story turns into 33. Adios!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't know.**

**Celebration**

"Aroooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled as soon as I saw- or didn't see- my room.

Aro came rushing down the hall. Instead of asking me what happened, he grasped my hand.

"Ah," He said, staring into my eyes. Creepy much? "Renata helped me move all of your possessions to the empty room next to Alec's. We need your room for the party."

"Next to Alec?!" I yelled. "Party? What party?"

"Calm down, darling Jane," Aro said serenely. "Your new room is larger than your old one. And we will be having a party with all the vampires that I can find. We will be needing your room in case… the Romanians get a bit out of control."

With that, Aro left, leaving me very confused. A _party_? With the _Romanians_?! Was Aro out of his mind or what?!

Seconds later, Aro jogged back.

"Jane, you'll need a costume. The party is tomorrow night and is a costume party," Aro said. He ran off.

Wow. Two days to find the perfect costume. An idea formed in my head and I happily skipped off. I stopped skipping when I realized what I was doing.

Heidi hopped out of her room and jumped at me. I screamed.

"Heidi!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Jane-y dear, I need help!" Heidi giggled giddily. "Help me choose a costume!"

I rolled my eyes, but decided to help her.

"Fine," I said. "What do you have?"

Heidi held up eight bags of clothes. My eyes widened. Oh, no.

"Don't worry, Jane-y!" Heidi giggled. "There's only one costume per bag!"

I followed Heidi into her room. Heidi laid all of her bags down on her bed, and then pulled one costume out. It had yellow and black stripes, so I guessed it was a bumble bee.

"I have eight costumes!" Heidi exclaimed. "I have a bumble bee, a vampire-"

"What?" I asked. "What did you get a vampire costume for?!"

"It looks cute," Heidi said. "Anyway, I have a bumble bee, a vampire, a cupid, a Mardi Gras queen, a leprechaun, a pirate, a ballerina, and an Egyptian."

For the next two hours, I watched Heidi try on her ridiculously showy costumes. In the end, we decided on the ballerina, as it was one of the least showy costumes.

"Thanks, Jane!" Heidi exclaimed. "Because you helped me, I'll send these over to your room and you can have one of them!"

"What-" I managed to say.

Heidi slammed the door in my face and I was stuck in the hallway. I sighed.

I walked back to my and opened the door silently. I realized it one second before it happened.

_This isn't my room anymore!_ I thought. A millisecond later, everything went black.

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please read my new story! Guess what happened to Jane!!! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the guess, **_**Satan'sLittleHelper95**_**, but, like you said, Alec and Jane are very close so that would never happen. I can't completely explain what goes on in this chapter, so just try to picture everything yourself.**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters**

**Vampire Trap**

Everything went black. I couldn't see anything, even with my enhanced sight. I also couldn't smell, feel, or hear anything. I put my arms out and concentrated on using my power. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a light flickered on. A figure walked toward me.

"Jane?" The voice asked. "Jane, what are you doing here? This isn't your room anymore!"

"Aro?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Jane!" Aro scolded. "This isn't your room! This room is now for the Romanians if they get out of hand! Follow me!"

I followed Aro out of the room through a long corridor. I was still confused.

"Master, what was in that room? What was that thing that took away my senses?!" I asked.

"Jane, dear," Aro said. "You have many questions."

I stomped my foot in frustration. Sure, Aro was the supreme leader and feared leader of all vampires, but would it really hurt him to answer a simple question?

"And you do not have many answers," I retorted.

Aro put his hands together and sighed.

"Jane, darling, I wish I could tell you, but I cannot for security reasons," Aro sighed. "Some things are better unknown."

"Why can't you tell me?!" I asked stubbornly.

I got trapped in that thing/whatever it was called, so shouldn't I be able to know what was in that room?

"It is very top secret and not good for you," Aro said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away to my new room next to Alec's room.

"Alec!" I called.

Alec immediately stepped out of his room at the call of his name. At least he knew that it wasn't smart to ignore me.

"Yes, Jane-y?" Alec asks giddily.

…

That is all my mind can comprehend before I yell at Alec.

"JANE-Y?!" I yell. "When have I _ever_ given you permission to call me that stupid name?!"

"I, um, er, well, mmm, heh," Alec says quite stupidly.

There you have it. My very own dear brother Alec has gone mad. You'd think that after four centuries of being _twins_, he'd understand when I am in anger mode. Where did "Jane-y" come from?!

"Sorry, sister," Alec apologizes. "It's just that Corin's been stalking me a bit more than usual."

"Is that even possible?" I ask.

"I didn't think so…" Alec trails off. "But now she keeps popping out of random pla-"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Alec and I scream as a figure pops out from behind a column.

Corin drops to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Oh," I say, disappointed. "It's just _you_."

"Well, excuse _me_," Corin says, brushing off her clothes, glaring at me, and batting her eyelashes at Alec all at the same time. She looks kind of… scary. Not kind of. Just scary.

"Corin, stop stalking my brother," I say in a bored voice.

"Wha-uh! _Excuse_ me! Psh!" Corin stuttered. "Why would I stalk _Alec_? Not that he isn't the most hot, loveable guy ever- I-I mean, uh."

"There you have it," I say to Alec.

"Ugh!" Corin stomps her boot and runs off. "Ren_a_ta!"

Sometimes I actually feel bad for Corin. Sure, she got accepted into the Volturi for her wondrous power (but not as wondrous as my power), but she never _really_ got accepted. Her round face and short blond bob made it virtually impossible to take her seriously. I knew that she followed Renata because Renata and Heidi were the ones that acted like total drama queens.

"I better get going," I told Alec. "I need to get my costume for the party today."

"I know what I'm going to be!" Alec exclaims.

I give him a questioning look. What could Alec possibly be?

"Frankenstein!" Alec says.

I stare at him, expecting him to laugh and say, "Just kidding!", but Alec just looks at me with a hopeful smile.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"No way!" Alec says, laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face, Jane."

I roll my eyes.

"Really. What are you going to be?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe a prince," Alec says truthfully.

"So I have to be a princess?" I ask.

"Yep. Pretty much," Alec says.

"There is _no way_ I will wear a dumb princess costume," I say slowly.

Intelligently, Alec runs off "innocently" to his room.

I walked into the room next to Alec's room. Originally it _was_ Alec's room, so a door joined the two rooms. All of my belongings were in the right places. I sat down and thought about what to be for the party, and decided to be a shadow. That way, I could wear black, blend into the dark, and not have to be a princess.

I asked Aro for permission to make an emergency shopping trip to the streets of Volterra, and then I found a small black dress that might be considered "cute" by Heidi's standards. It made me feel sick, but not as much as the sight of Heidi's leftover costumes.

Right when I was about to go back and use my Volturi uniform shoes as part of the costume, Heidi swooped in out of _nowhere_ and made me get a pair of ballet flats or something.

Because, of _course_, that wasn't bad enough, Heidi made me get a _very_ expensive tiara that had diamonds and black diamonds set in platinum. I protested because, of course, I probably wasn't even going to wear it, and it cost _at least_ ten thousand dollars.

"Oh, shush," Heidi growled. "When was the last time anyone ever complemented _you_ on your looks?"

"But I don't even care about-" I started.

"SHUSH!" Heidi interrupted in a very rude way. She was snarling and almost looked like one of those rabid dogs.

I was smart and let it go. After I paid for all the items with Aro's credit card, Heidi and I walked out of the shop.

Apparently, some human idiots spotted our heavily guarded backs and guessed that we were rich. I was busy thinking, so I didn't notice that Heidi and I were being herded until we reached the dead end of an alleyway.

"Ladies, hand over the bags," A disgusting, filthy-looking human with a few teeth knocked out said in what he thought was a scary way.

"No way!" Heidi said in her usually stupid way. "This is Jane's costume for the costume party tonight, duh! Why would I give it to you?"

The human doesn't answer. He smiles a toothy (or un-toothy, seeing as he only had a few teeth left) grin at his ten-or-so human friends, and pulls out a metal object. I recognize it as something humans made called a gun.

I try to fight my laughter, but it doesn't work.

"Ahahahaha!" I laugh. "Stupid human! You think that _that_ can hurt me?"

"Ohhh!" Heidi says. "They were going to trade us that _thingy_ to make us give them your costume? No way! That thingy probably doesn't even do anything!"

Both the human and I stare at Heidi like she's stupid. Well, she is, but you get the point.

"I-I don't know what kind of joke this is!" The human exclaims. He points the gun at my stomach. "Give us those bags!"

For a moment, I consider killing the whole gang and drinking all the blood, but I realize that first, their blood smells awful, and second, Aro will probably provide some tasty humans at the party (unless the Cullens are going).

"Heidi, let's go. Aro's probably waiting for us," I say, bored.

We turn to leave (Heidi does a little good-bye wave at the humans), but the human rudely interrupts us.

He presses something on the metal contraption and the gun roars. A small metallic thing flies at me. It might have been fast by human standards, but it is definitely slow for vampire standards. I catch the thing in midair, much to the human's surprise.

"I hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but oh well," I say.

Heidi and I enjoy wiping out the whole gang. We don't even touch the blood, however, because it actually smells _worse_ now that it's exposed. It smells even more awful than human waste!

"Jane! Heidi! We came for the party and we smelled you guys in the city so-" Makenna, one of my favorite vampires said. She stopped short when she saw the bodies.

Makenna and her mate Charles were nomads in Europe. Like me, she is small, slim, and dark-haired, but her appearance is a few years older than me. Charles is a big, buff dark blond guy who is generally very likeable but is impossible to beat at in games where lying is necessary (he is a lie-detector).

"Jane," Makenna said with a sly smile. "Have you and Heidi been feeding secretly to be perky during the party?"

"Hey, Makenna," I respond. "And no. This? Can't you smell the disgusting scent of these idiot humans? One of them tried to shoot me. _Me_. So I taught him a lesson."

"Hey Jane. Hey, Heidi," Charles greets us.

I stare at Makenna and Charles's costumes. Makenna is wearing a light blue light-up fairy costume complete with wings. It is probably something that I would never wear, mostly because it is very girlish and the skirt is very short.

Charles has a very simple Robin Hood costume on. It is just a white shirt, the classic green hat with a red feather, high boots, and a bow and arrow. It fits him well.

"Charles, do you mind carrying this for me?" Heidi asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

I groan. Even though Charles is obviously Makenna's mate, Heidi always tries to flirt with him. And Heidi is a bit hard to resist. She _is_ very pretty, with long eyelashes and shiny mahogany colored hair. But I can feel Makenna's annoyance.

"Heidi," I say in a warning tone.

"Why do you always ruin the fun, Janey?" Heidi pouts.

Makenna shoots me a thankful glance. I smile back.

I walk back to the castle, talking to Makenna the whole way. Heidi keeps flirting with Charles.

Aro greets us at the front doorway. I roll my eyes at the sight of Aro's, Marcus's, and Caius's costumes. They have dressed up as kings, complete with crowns and flowing velvet capes.

"Heidi! Jane!" Aro whispers. "Hurry up and change into your costumes! The party's starting!"

I run into my room and change. For a split second, I debate wearing the tiara, but decide to wear it to please Heidi.

Outside, Corin and Renata were waiting for me. Renata, as usual, looked perfect in an 80's rock star costume. Corin looked awkward in a… clown costume. I could tell that Renata didn't want her "reputation" ruined by Corin's costume.

I avoided looking at either of them in the eye, and walked toward the flashing lights.

Inside, I immediately smelled the Cullens, which meant there wouldn't be any human blood. I was walking around, searching for any source of blood when I saw a neon green sign that said "HUMANS DOWNSTAIRS". Ah.

I walked toward the pixie girl from the Cullen family and registered her sailor costume. She, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee were dancing. The guy Cullens were nowhere to be seen. Rosalie had a servant costume (it fit her _very_ well), Bella had a big puffy dress on, and the filthy half-blood trash had a warrior costume.

I was greeted by dirty looks as I walked past the Cullen ladies. Renesmee looked at me curiously, as if she didn't remember who I was. I smiled dazzlingly at her.

"Hello, Renesmee," I said to the half-blood in an emotionless tone. "How are you doing? You look a lot older now."

"Get away from her, Jane!" Bella shoved me away.

I grinned evilly at Bella. I still hated the dumb half-blood. I couldn't believe that Aro _liked_ her and kept her alive! Monstrosities should be killed! _I _was Aro's favorite until _she _came along.

"You worthless servant of Aro!" The blonde, Rosalie spit at my retreating back.

I froze. The room turned silent and all eyes focused on me. Aro tried to caution me.

"Jane…" Aro said.

I lashed around and hit Renesmee with the full force of my power. She screamed and hit the marble floor. A crack echoed throughout the room.

"Filthy half-blood!" I screamed.

Bella lunged at me. I dodged easily. Sure, Bella was immune to my power, but she was also a young, naïve vampire who didn't know how to fight yet. I, on the other hand, was a highly-trained four-century-year-old Volturi guard member. She was no match for me.

Suddenly, the Cullen men came in regular tuxedos. Edwin or Edmund or something Cullen lunged at me. I almost giggled at his lame effort.

"Alec darling!" Corin's nasal voice said. "Go help!"

I think that when Corin said that, she meant for Alec to break up the fight and calm me down, but instead, Alec came in and took away all of the Cullens' senses. Except for Bella's, of course.

While Alec took care of the others, I snarled at Bella. The stupid wench created a monster, an abnormality, a _freak_. The freak deserved to die. But first, I had to get past the freak's mother.

For the first time, I saw fear in Bella's eyes. She tried to hit me, but her dress's puffy sleeves made her movement slow and predictable. I knocked Bella's hand out of the way.

"Jane!" Caius's shark voice interrupted my thoughts. "Alec! Stop fighting at once!"

"Yes, _master_," I spit dully.

The Cullens "wake up", dazed. Rosalie shoots me a death glare. Renesmee, Bella, and Edwin/Edmund/something hug. Renesmee's eyes are watery. I smile a wolf grin at her and she shudders. Good. She'll know not to mess with me anymore.

Caius actually knows better than to "send me to my room" or something. He lets me go on a warning, and I head downstairs to feast on some humans.

I admit that Aro knows how to get good humans. Food and drinks for the humans are everywhere, but it is basically untouched. I choose a young boy with a tangy scent and bring him to the corner.

"Please!" The boy cries. He does not look much older than me. Maybe we are the same age- in appearance. "Why are you so cruel?"

The last thing the boy hears is: "This is the food chain. We are merely your predators."

His blood tastes quite nice; it reminds me of a tangy fruit I ate back in the day.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. It's not just any voice; it's Alec.

"Jane!" Alec yells desperately. 'Jane, run!"

A half-second later, a hand grabs me from behind and I am once again plunged into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time (a few months!) so I'll make it up to you by writing an extra long chapter. Deal?**

**Oh Come **_**On**_**. Not Again!**

Let me give a little recap of what just happened. I was simply down in the basement/dungeon, drinking some random human's blood, when something jumps out of nowhere and I can't see anything. And it can't be Alec who did this, because Alec's captured, too.

My first guess is that I stumbled into Aro's trap again. But quickly, I realize this can't just be a Volturi trap because my captor is no one I have ever met before… at least not in many centuries.

With horror, I realize who has kidnapped me.

"Vladimir and Stefan sent you, didn't they?" I ask slowly.

Even without sight, my fighting abilities are superior to what I sense are newborns. In a few seconds, my sight is regained.

Alec stands slightly behind me, surveying our attackers like I am.

They have not made it very far yet. We are only about 200 yards from where the party was, mainly. The two vampires we just dismembered are most likely from the Romanians. Did the Romanians really think that they could get far enough to lose the rest of our guard?

As if in response to my thought, I hear the whir of helicopter wings in the distance.

Ah.

Aro is not a second behind us.

Vladimir is the second one to rush over. His new mate, Katriana, is still grasping his arm. In another few seconds, almost everyone is crowded around us. The party is over.

Last year, Vladimir found his mate, Katriana, and ever since, Aro has targeted her in at least twenty of his Romanian plans. I must say, she is quite pretty, even for a vampire, with long eyelashes and light brown hair. However, I don't care much for beauty. All vampires are beautiful, at least in human eyes.

Stefan is about twenty yards away, but I can see him looking intently at Vladimir.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro demands.

In a millisecond, I see the signal. Vladimir gives a slight nod to Stefan, so slight that none of the other vampires, with the exception of my brother, sees it.

In a flash, Katriana and Stefan are racing out of the castle. Vladimir jumps at me, and about fifty vampires dressed in stark white and grey cloaks, much like our own, are streaming into the castle and attacking everyone in sight.

Vladimir's claw-like fingers are less than a millimeter from me when he drops to the ground, howling in pain. Already half of his "army" is under Alec's numbing spell, but the rest are attacking the other covens. Aro is under Renata's protection, and Caius and Marcus are nowhere to be seen.

Felix and Demetri are gone, too, after Stefan and Katriana. The other covens are being attacked by the Romanian vampires. No vampire approaches me, because I am still torturing Vladimir at my feet.

I am seething with rage. Aro's plan to attack the Romanians has gone horribly wrong. How dare the Romanians think they could kidnap Alec and me?

Felix and Demetri are after Katriana and Stefan, but I can tell that they are long gone. Afton and Chelsea take Vladimir hostage and calm him down using their abilities.

"Vladimir, my old friend," Aro says, looking perfectly serene. "So you think that you can kidnap my guard during my own party? Chelsea, Afton, take care of him."

Felix and Demetri come back, empty-handed.

"They escaped by air." Demetri reports. "To be exact, they escaped by helicopter, master."

"Jane, Alec," Aro says. "Go back to your rooms. Felix, take care of all these vampires. Build the fire in the 3rd tower. My friends, you are welcome to stay for the night. A meal will be served in a few hours. I cannot permit you to leave right now. Corin, please guide the other covens to the 4th tower. I believe we have enough rooms. Heidi and Santiago, you are responsible for the next meal."

Everyone leaves except for Renata.

"Alec, did they really expect that they would capture us?" I ask my brother.

"Sister, they did not. Surely they knew they would fail. Aro would come after them right away." Alec seems just as puzzled as I am.

And, of course, Corin comes rushing out of nowhere.

"Alec! Baby! Are you okay?" She screams hysterically.

She grabs both sides of Alec's face and kisses him smack on the lips.

I am feeling both annoyed and amused at the same time. Alec is trying to break free of Corin's grasp while gagging and gasping for air.

"Hello? I was captured, too, you know?" I say, annoyed, while snorting at Alec's expression.

"Oh, right, whatever," Corin says and rolls her eyes.

She walks off, but not before giving her version of a wink to Alec (which, in my opinion, looked like her eyes were having seizures).

"Ugh," Renata says, delicately sidestepping around me as if I didn't shower in a month. Heidi, who is on her right side, does the same, but Chelsea stops. "Look who it is, Chels."

"Um…are you alright?" Chelsea asks, concerned.

"Oh R," Heidi says laughing fakely. "Chels here actually cares!"

"Hush, Heidi," Renata says. "I can handle this. Chels?"

Heidi frowns at the lack of nickname but lets it go. Chelsea gives me one last sorrowful glance before standing up next to Renata.

"Ready, R," She says.

They leave in a ridiculous synchronized model walk.

"This is disgusting," Alec says, still gagging. "Now I have the taste of _Corin_ on my tongue. Gross."

I catch the sight of Bella and her daughter hurrying by, without looking at me. Edward (_that's_ his name!) hurries over to Aro.

In a low voice, which I can still hear, he pleads,

"Aro, would it be alright if we left now? We have a plane to catch," He looks worriedly at me.

"Nonsense, young Edward," Master Aro says. "Stay."

Aro leaves them and the freak family runs off together.

Alec and I part ways to our rooms. I have nothing to do, except be mad at the Romanians and Renata (and Heidi, of course. Or should I say Deedee?) for what they've done.

The night passes rather quickly. By the time I dare to exit my room, all the covens except the nomads have left.

"Good morning, Jane," Makenna greets me with a warm smile.

"Morning," Charles repeats.

Before I can say "hi," Heidi is running over here and stands right in front of me. She strikes a pose and bats her eyelashes.

"Hey, _Char_lie," Heidi purrs.

Makenna sighs, rolls her eyes, and walks away with what I believe is a massive vampire headache. I bet she's going to get some blood.

"Whoops!" Heidi says innocently as she trips dramatically on her four-inch heels and falls right into Charles' arms right after Makenna leaves. "I'm _sooo_ sorry."

She smiles up at Charles who is _very_ scared by now.

Of course, at this exact moment, Heidi's boyfriend of the week, (and I really mean _of the week_)Felix comes whistling down the hallway. It's like one of those bad human soap operas!

"Honey-Dee!" He calls just as he turns the corner. What a ridiculous pet name. "Wha-Heid-Char-Maken-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I swear, if Felix were still human, he would've been completely red-faced and his veins would be popping out. Mmm… veins taste good…hm. In fact, a few centuries ago, when Felix _was_ human, I tried to drink his blood. Aro stopped me, though. Well actually Eleazar did…getting off-topic here.

"Oh!" Heidi quickly stands up and spaces herself away from Charles. "Please, Felix! It's not what-"

"I think it is!" Felix roars. "Charles! You have a mate! How could you?"

Of course, Makenna is frantically running towards us now. She looks intensely worried.

"Charles!" She starts dry-sobbing. "Charlie how could you- you told me that she was insane and that you didn't care about her at all!"

"Heidi," Felix looks incredibly sad. "How could you?"

"Sorry, Feelie," Heidi says. "But Charlie and I have been dating for like a week now. Char-Char said I could make it public now, right, babe?"

Heidi disgustingly snuggles against Charles.

Makenna dry-sobs again and runs to me.

"Heidi! What are you _doing_?" I ask menacingly.

"Stay out of this, Jane," Heidi flips her hair and turns back to Charles. "Now, where were we?"

Charles' mouth keeps opening and closing like a gaping fish. At first, I feel relieved because, of course, Charles has no idea what Heidi's talking about! But what he says next makes me want to torture him for life.

"I-I'm sorry, Makenna," Charles says, looking down ashamedly. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Makenna lets out a strangled screech and attacks Charles.

"Makenna!" I yell.

Then, like nothing happened, she gets up and walks to my side, no longer dry-sobbing.

"I can torture him if you want me to…" I whisper loudly.

"No." Makenna proclaims strongly. "You disgust me, Charles. Let's go, Jane."

Heidi, Felix, and Charles stare at our retreating backs for two seconds, and then Felix and Charles launch into a huge fight.

"Feelie, stop!" Heidi starts dry-sobbing. "Charlie is my mate now!"

A lot of vampires think that if you have a mate, it will never change. That is false. The Volturi knows that millennia ago, vampires caused terror around the world, all in searches for their "true loves." (Yes, vampires get lonely, too! Just not this one.) Countless more humans were changed for almost no reason at all. Aro had enough and told every vampire that vampires mate once, and only once to keep it under control. It sounds really stupid, but it's a true story.

By the way, Heidi usually changes her "mate" at least once every decade, which is a lot in vampire standards. Once, she even "fell in love" with a human (no one outside of the Volturi is allowed to know that) and she convinced Aro to change him. His name is Santiago and it turned out that he had a useful gift, so we kept him after Heidi dumped him two decades later for a lower guard member.

Makenna is still keeping a blank expression, but I can see she's very emotionally disturbed. As soon as we reach my room, she bursts back into dry-tears. She cries so much that a few drops of venom are actually coming out of her eyes!

"Shh, Makenna." I calm her down.

"I can't believe Charles would go behind my back to date Heidi! _Heidi_! Of all people!" Makenna rants. "I thought we would be mates forever back in 23 B.C.! See, I even remembered the year! And Heidi has a girlfriend!"

A realization hits me.

"Makenna, wait here a second." I say and leave the room.

It doesn't take me long enough to track her down. She's laughing with Chelsea.

"Don't worry Chels!" Renata says with what I detect is fake laughter. "Just remember your lines, especially in front of-"

"Me?" I ask, grinning evilly.

"Hello, Jane," Renata smiles innocently. "It's been a fun day, hasn't it?"

"Why did you do it?" I say, and the entire castle is silent.

**Too dramatic? I don't think so ;) Next chapter soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really sorry for not coming back to this story for such a long time.. my computer crashed last year along with my work, and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it, but thanks so much for waiting! Also, I've updated my username, so don't get confused, it's still me! 3**

**Also, ****I'm having a teensy bit of writer's block (if not being able to think of an idea is a teensy bit), and I need one of you guys' help! PM me if you have a really great suggestion, storyline, idea, or even secret wish for something to happen in this story. If I pick you, you'll get a definite mention and tons of credit. Come on guys, help!**

**Renata's Gone Bonkers!**

"Why did you do it?"

Of course, she was prepared for my question.

"Oh, darling. You'll have to be more specific than that. If I'm not wrong, which I'm not, didn't you just accuse me of something a few days ago…?" Renata smiles sweetly but her eyes are pitch black.

Behind me, Makenna dry-sobs into her hands, making me even angrier. I clench my hands into fists, and my knuckles are even paler than usual. I concentrate and send white-hot pain towards Renata, and an invisible force slams her into the wall. Renata screams and curls into a little ball against the wall. Vampires are starting to crowd around us.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Renata screams.

I stop and smile expectantly at Renata, waiting for a confession. But all Renata does is glare at me, brush off her skirt, and stand up on her wobbly heels.

"_I_ didn't do _anything_, Jane," Renata spits at me. "_Maybe_ you should check your sources before you start blaming _innocent_ people."

Renata glares at me one last time before storming down the hallway, but I notice a tiny, triumphant smile in the corner of her mouth. Apparently, I am the only one who notices it, because the crowd that has gathered is murmuring and glaring at me. Makenna seems to have faded into the back of the room, looking extremely frail and almost see-through.

Ugh. I mentally yell at myself for making a scene and then _losing_ to Renata, and push through everyone to reach Makenna.

"Look, Makenna- I'm _sure_ that Renata had something to do with this!" I protest vainly. "She's _evil_!"

Makenna sniffles a little then gives me a weak smile.

"I appreciate your help Jane," She almost whispers. "B-but I think I'll just go to my room a-and just sit down for a while… it's been a long day a-and I don't feel too great…"

Makenna gives me another weak smile and quickly starts walking down the hall. Everyone is still glaring at me like _I'm_ the horrible one, and I glare at everyone before storming towards my new room. I groan as I saw the contents of my "newly decorated room!" Evidently, Aro's redecorator was Heidi, because the walls are light pink and all of my black-themed decorations were shoved into pink boxes in the corner of the room. I poke a lacy pink pillow tentatively, partially expecting it to explode into heart shaped sparkles.

Sighing, I start to kick several decorations to the sides of the room, deliberately digging the heels of my boots into the frilly pink rug, ripping it up a little bit. A little piece of paper sitting on the white desk next to the door catches my eye, and I stop to snatch it up.

_I hope you like your new room! I picked out everything myself. Consider this as a thanks to everything you've done for me._

_ Renata_

I furiously tear the piece of paper to shreds, whirl around, and hit the wall with my fist. How could Aro let Renata do this to my room? Aro should be the first one to know I _hate_ all this girly stuff! I pull my hand out of the wall, look through it to see Alec sitting in a small chair, reading, before confusedly looking up and noticing the hole. Alec throws the book down and half a second later, he has crashed through my door.

"ALEC!" I yell. "What did you just do to my door?"

"Jane!" He replies almost mockingly. "What did you do to my _wall_?"

"Wha- well, I didn't really do anything! I was just a little mad!" I retort. "I just… let out a little anger!"

"Well your 'little anger' is going to send Aro running over here in a few seconds, Jane!" Alec anxiously runs his fingers through his hair, eyeing the hole in the wall. "We're already in enough trouble for setting up that Romanian trap! And I heard you starting torturing Renata out of nowhere today! Do you know how much Aro values Renata and her powers?"

"Aro values _us_ more, Alec!" I hiss. "There's no way we'd get in trouble just for a tiny hole in the wall! And it's not _our _ fault the Romanians tried to kidnap _us_! I mean seriously, calm _down_, Alec! What's the matter with you?"

Alec shoots me a glare and says "_Nothing_" just as Aro and Caius burst in. Marcus is nowhere to be seen.

"Jane!" Caius spits venom in my eye. "First, you let the Romanians get away, then you start torturing our dear guard Renata, and now you are have trashed and punched a hole in the room that Renata has decorated so nicely for you!"

"_What_?" I scream in fury. "Renata didn't- I don't- she made my room _pink_, Caius!"

"That is _Master_ Caius to you, Jane," Caius sneers down at me. "Aro may have pampered you and treated you specially just because of your _powers_, but don't expect me to do the same. You are _nothing_ without the Volturi, and you should know better than to think otherwise. And don't you _dare_ speak in that tone to me again-"

"Jane? Alec? Caius?" Aro approaches us, looking completely furious. "What is the meaning of this?"

Aro's eyes flicker quickly to take in the scene, and stares at the hole in my wall, Caius's expression is completely smooth with a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth. I growl and glare at Caius, and instantly, Alec groans and Aro stares at me.

"Nothing, master," Alec says quickly. "Jane was just… just…"

Alec looks quickly over at me, panicked. Both of us look back at Aro, speechless.

"Jane is just misbehaving," Caius smirks at me through his upturned nose. "As always. You should really keep a better eye on her, Aro."

Aro frowns a little at me, then turns to Caius. Alec's face is perfectly smooth and respectful, but I notice, as his twin, a tiny crease of worry between his eyebrows.

"That's a _lie_!" I yell, enraged. "Renata did this to me! Why aren't you yelling at _her_? She's the one who just broke up Makenna and Charles!"

"Jane, dear, calm down," Aro calmly steps forward and stares me in the eyes, completely ignoring Caius. I flinch as he gently holds my wrist and begins to read my thoughts.

"Aro, surely you see the impatience and immaturity in this one," Caius protests in a silky smooth voice. "She has caused so many problems in the last few weeks… you can't help but wonder…"

Caius trails off, a sympathetic look on his face. I furiously glare at Alec who is staring at his shoes with a pained expression, only to notice the curious expression on Aro's face. He's fallen for it!

"Wonder what, Caius?" Aro asks quietly.

"Jane cannot help herself, Aro!" Caius's voice echoes down the hallway. "She is but a child, and are not mature enough to understand these adult affairs. Just last week, Jane has murdered a human right in the city, offended the Cullens, stirred up even _more_ trouble with the Romanians, been involved of the tragic splitting of Charles and Makenna, and attacked Corin at least three times! She is uncontrollable!"

"That is _so _unfair! That stupid human tried to kill _me_ with a gun! He needed to be taught a lesson! And those _stupid _Cullens deserved-" I scream.

"See, Aro?" Caius simply sighs and shakes his head. "She cannot even listen to the end of my words! She only hears what she wants to hear. And she picks fights far too often."

Aro's face is perfectly smooth and unreadable. He looks at me straight in the eye, and I look back at him. Aro understands me. He knows Caius is just causing trouble!

"Masters, I am absolutely certain Jane means no harm," Alec is still staring at the floor, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. "These are not her fault."

Aro still does not speak, and now is staring at Caius. Caius looks back with equal intensity.

"Caius, you must realize something," Aro finally speaks.

I realize I have stopped breathing, and the loss of smell is quite disconcerting. I realize, for the first time, that there is absolutely no noise in the castle. Everyone is listening into this conversation. Caius seems to acknowledge this and grins at me.

"Jane and her brother Alec are the most talented guard members we have. They are our prized weapon," Aro says slowly.

I beam and smile widely at Aro, but he ignores my gaze.

"But I may agree with you. There have been too many situations in the past few months for me to simply overlook." Aro stares directly at Caius and I know he is avoiding my gaze for a reason.

"I knew you would agree with me," Caius smirks. "Perhaps we should take matters into our own hands."

Caius begins pacing around us, his shoes tapping loudly on the marble floor.

"Perhaps Jane would learn if she were not so… spoiled by the care of the Volturi. If she could spend some time away from this. Perhaps if she could exist outside of all of this… pampering, she could learn to mature."

"Caius," Aro's voice booms, and he still refuses to meet my desperate gaze. "Are you saying that we should send our most powerful guard member away from the castle? Right after the Romanians have attacked?"

"Aro, please, listen-" Caius interrupts.

"That is the end of this conversation." Aro booms.

Caius glares at Aro and storms down the hallway. Alec finally looks up and whispers "Thanks you, master" before bowing and walking quickly away. Aro finally turns and looks at me.

"Master, thank you so m-" I smile widely at Aro and expect him to smile back.

"Caius is still right, Jane. This does not mean I can pardon everything that has happened recently." Aro says emotionlessly before tapping down the hallway after Alec.

Everything is utterly silent, before bursting into silent excited whispers and my complete shock.

**No promises on how long it will be until my next chapter, but keep checking! You never know! Also, be sure to check out my other story, ****Into the Unknown****!**


End file.
